roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Suggestions and Ideas/@comment-5984179-20140131123412/@comment-5984179-20140205152727
"Painkillers should NOT work immediately. Ok, go to your medicine cabinet, and consume a painkiller. Does it work immediately? No. It takes time, and don't bother saying "But you consume the whole box in the game". I would LOVE to see someone overdose because of an online game, on a kids website. It's just a stupid idea. Having Pain killers working after 10 seconds is not the end of the world." Of course it isn't, it would just nerf them and make them less used than they already are. "Ehh let's keep this painkiller box and use it when I need it" would become "Who the frick needs this I'll def. get the timing wrong" "Inventory is not good how it is. 2 Giant Stone Walls should not take up the same space as a medium sized gun." You shouldn't even be able to hold building materials in the inventory if you want your idea of "realism". If weapons take up less spaces, you still have a realism problem because you can hold MORE items. ""Difficult to add". You know how hard it is to build Kin, and to add Patien Zero, and to save your stats, and have guns and ammo to build and script, have damage reduced by taking pain killers, etc. So you made a stupid statement in adding simple doors to be "to difficult"." Difficult to add compared to the benefits. Oh hey we can now click to open/close doors. WHAT NOW? A little script has been added to a lot of bricks so that they can move. I can certainly think of moments when this would be useful. Since they can't be locked though (woo even MORE effort to have them locked) people would still use entrencher fortifications. "Crowbars kill in 2 hits for a civilian zombie. Your argument is invalid." Every melee weapon can currently instantly kill a civilian zombie if it hits its' head and torso. I think that applies to military zombies too. And this further proves my thing. Nobody keeps crowbar/knife, they sometimes aren't even considered. Having a stupid weapon that does 10 damage would make it never taken. Are you seriously going to take the BOOK ITEM that kills a player in 20 hits???????? "Left 4 Dead 2 is unrealistic, and I think your dumb for thinking stuff in there is real. Ok then, let's add Spitters, Tanks, and Jockeys in Apocalypse Rising, just because it in L4D2!" I never SAID they're real. My goal isn't to have a real game. YOU try to make stuff realistic. I try to keep it rather enjoyable. I could find a zillion of unrealistic aspects in AR that are there to make it fun to play for the majority. Go play DayZ for realism. ArmA II is pretty cheap and the standalone might get discounts soon. (I hope!) "Do you know who Deathstroke is? He's a villain in the DC Universe, an enemy from Green arrow. He's a killer assassin, and has a sniper rifle, sword, and dual pistols equipped on him. Kill him, and he only drops a pistol? I don't think so, he will drop everything he has. A Police Zombie can have 3 mags on him." That's realism, again. My point is to have balance. Imagine the ridiculousness that will ensue if people just make item farms in police stations because zombies drop so many items. ""Walking with 3 primaries". That happened right now xD I've killed a guy with an MK-17, MK 48, and M249. 1 mag for each weapon, and he had a mili pack." A weapon takes 6 slots. The three weapons take 18 slots. The three mags take 3 slots. 21 slots are more than the 20 slots you have while wearing a military pack. "Your argument is invalid." I'll respond to an overused phrase with another overused phrase. Cool story bro. EDIT: You can actually hold 3 primaries with one in the inventory, but along with one mag for each the inventory will have 15 slots just for primaries. You'll have 5 slots for anything else and little mags for every gun. If you have attachments it's even harder because you have to re-put them every time you switch weapons. Not practical and that's very good. It shouldn't be.